Two Sides Of A Heart
by TwilightKeyblade
Summary: This story takes place many years after the time of Sora and Riku. Since the light and dark, kept having conflicts they divided the world in two. Sora and Riku's gransons, Malcom and Jeremy, are the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

A world called Deep Dive was an ordinary world. The only thing odd about it was it was separated by Light and Darkness. Each side had one king. The dark king was Riku, and the light side's was Sora. Hundreds of years ago they're grandparents were living peacefully on an island together. Then one day something happened that would change they're lives forever. For years the light and darkness fought. Finally Two kings decided to split the world eternally, and it now has become what it has become. Nobody was allowed to cross the other path. A boy named Malcom was born into the light, on the same day another boy was born into the darkness. His name was Jeremy. They had been good friends, sending each other secret messages and looking through they're windows of they're houses. They lived close together but a barrier separated them. When it was Jeremy and Malcom's thirteeenth birthday, a messenger from the world of Sorrow came. As they came out of they're houses the messenger gave them each a keyblade. Jeremy's was named Gloomy Night. Malcom's was named Radiant Love. Thus emerged the new keyblade masters of light and dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

As school began Malcom and Jeremy told each other about their keyblades. It was interesting. Then they went to school. Michael, Malcom's brother, was so jealous of his brother. Then he knew it was his birthday so he knew he would get one then. After school, they all got out. Malcom and Jeremy went to they're secret place, they usually went there everyday. It was a small island off the coast. Riku and Sora lived there hundreds of years ago. It was now desrted after all worlds got isolated. It was a beautiful day in Destiny Islands, which was what it was once called. Jeremy and Malcom sat on the docks swaying their feet in the soothing waters. A rushing wind swept across the islands, and a black hole came swirling out of the sky. Jeremy and Malcom were suddenly on opposite sides of the islands. Malcom ran after Jeremy and a darkness ate through him. I reached for his hand but as soon as i got a grip he was gone. Malcom had not known what had just happened. Malcom awaited for several minutes for him to come back, but he never came. Every day Malcom would search the whole island, and his town but he never found him. After weeks of waiting, Malcom finally knew his best friend was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Months after Jeremy disappeared, Malcom started having wierd thoughts. He didn't know whether or not they were real. The day came when Malcom fell asleep. He was in a dark place, when suddenly a circular platform grew. It had faces of his friends on it. He walked across hoping nothing will happen. BOOM! A type of human creature came out from nowhere. It was a woman, a god-like creature. She started attacking, and Malcom's keyblade just appeared on his hand. As Malcom jumped into the air, the creature binded him and was weakening him. He used his keyblade to make a fiery attack. Malcom's swift movements finally led him to the heart of the beast, and attacked.A loud rumble came out from the creatue as it fell on the ground. As the body disappeared, a girl appeared for several moments until the body was gone, and ice fell through the platform. A swirling darkness grew upon the ground. A hand reached out. He figured it was Jeremy. He ran towards the hand and it disappeared as a bust of light exploded through the air. Malcom finally woke up from a sudden noise. It was his girlfriend, Cyndi. She told him to wake up or else they would be late. School was a blur as Malcom thought about his dream. He was determined to find Jeremy. 


	4. Chapter 4

As Malcom and Cyndi were about to eat lunch, they went to the bathroom. Malcom came out of the bathroom staring at Cyndi. She was staring at a door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As Malcom walked closer she turned and slurred, "Malcom." She sounded very tired and exhausted. The door opened quickly and darkness poured all over the place. As I extended my arms for her to fall in, a sudden burst of light made her disappear. Malcom fell down from the burst. When Malcom got up he knew it was too late. Everyone were running frantically. Malcom closed his eyes so he wouldn't get hurt. A few minutes later, everything quieted. Malcom opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, but there was a door a few feet in front of him. He decided to run after it, but when he tried opening the door, he found it hard to open.Finally he rammed into the door and there was a lonesome beach in front of him. A ghastly figure walked in front of him, wearing a black coat. Sora, his grandfather, told him about these people. Organization XII. Malcom tried to run when his keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand. Malcom jumped up and had a battle with the man. But the man disappeared. And a man in armor struck him in the back, and Malcom fell to the ground. 


End file.
